Dragonball Z meets Elfen Lied
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: Not good at summaries so just read the story.


A crash was heard throughout the area as a small space pod landed on the planet called Earth. A small baby no older than three days crawled out of the pod. The baby was a girl and had two small white horns shaped like cat ears growing out both sides of her head, a headful of pink hair, and crimson eyes full of innocence.

The baby saw a butterfly and tried to stand up to catch it, but only succeeded in falling down on her face. She sat up crying loudly.

* * *

A twelve-year-old Gohan was out playing with his baby brother Goten who was only born one year ago. Seeing that there is no father figure in the house. Gohan decided to be it. "I miss, Dad" Gohan said. Goten looked at his big brother and Gohan noticed the confusion in Goten's eyes.

"Oh! Father died a year ago, but you're too young to know what I'm talking about anyway Goten. Gohan then heard a loud crash and he stood up immediately from sitting on the ground. He picked up Goten and handed him to Chi-Chi, his and Goten's mother.

"Go see what that crash was Gohan" Chi-Chi said.

"Alright. I'm on it" Gohan then flew over to where the crash was. Once there he found a small baby girl and a space pod.

"An alien?" Gohan said walking over to the baby. Gohan picked up the baby and looked at her. "A strange thing you are. I wonder what kind of species of alien you are?" The baby kicked Gohan in the face not liked being called strange.

"How about I name you Lucy. I will also take you with me. I can't have you being out here all by yourself now." Gohan said "NIMBUS!" He yelled out and the flying nimbus came. He hopped on the yellow cloud with Lucy on board as well. "Towards the house nimbus" The flying nimbus then took the both of them towards home.

Once landed Gohan got off the cloud with Lucy in his arms. He walked inside the house careful as not to drop the baby. He walked over to Chi-Chi and placed the baby in her arms. "I found Lucy here in the woods"

"Lucy?" Chi-Chi asked then looked down at the baby girl in her arms.

"I named her Lucy. Can we keep her Mom? She was all alone out there. I couldn't let her get hurt."

Chi-Chi sighed and said "Very well. I always wanted a daughter anyways"

Goten crawled over towards Chi-Chi wanting to be held too.

Gohan picked up his younger brother. Lucy could feel her diaper getting wet and started to cry.

"Looks like we need to change your diaper" Chi-Chi said going into the bedroom and getting some diapers out. Chi-Chi carefully laid Lucy down on the bed. Removing the dirty diaper and throwing it in the trash she proceeded to put another one on her new daughter. Lucy continued to cry.

"What now you're hungry? I think I can warm you up some milk in the kitchen." Chi-Chi said.

She carried Lucy out of the room with her. She saw Gohan playing with Goten again and said "Gohan put your brother to bed. It's time for his bedtime and close to yours as well"

"Yes Mom" Gohan said.

"Oh and Gohan. I'm going to have to let Lucy share the crib with Goten until we get another crib"

"Alright. Now come on Goten time for bed" Gohan said carrying Goten into Goten's room.

Chi-Chi got out some milk and put it in a baby bottle. She then put it in the microwave and let it warm up for about thirty seconds. She took it out and let Lucy drink from it. By the time she was done drinking the milk Lucy fell asleep in Chi-Chi's arms.

She then carried Lucy into Goten's room and gently laid her down in the crib next to Goten. Goten woke up and looked curiously at Lucy.

"Go back to sleep Goten" Chi-Chi said and with that Goten went back to sleep. She then walked out of the room to find Gohan on the couch watching television.

"Your turn to go to bed now"

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom" With that Gohan went to bed too.

"I'm tired myself. I need to go to bed as well." Saying that Chi-Chi went to bed as well.

* * *

"Gohan, breakfast!" He heard his mother call.

"Coming, mother!" He ran on over to the kitchen placing Goten and Lucy down, started to have breakfast.

The four were finishing up their breakfast. Gohan fed Lucy some milk when Chi-Chi grabbed the plates up.

"Gohan, it's been awhile since you took Goten to see Trunks, why don't you call the flying Nimbus and fly on over there. You can take Lucy too." Chi-Chi said, as she washed the dishes.

"That's a good idea. I'll go call the Nimbus right now." And with that Gohan ran outside. "FLYING NIMBUS!"

In a flash the Nimbus arrived as Gohan jumped on.

Chi-Chi came outside with the two kids, giving them to Gohan. "Be home by dinner, okay Gohan?"

"I will!" Gohan waved goodbye to his mother, flying off on the Nimbus towards Capsule Corps.

As they approached, little Trunks saw them and started jumping up and down. Bulma came out to see what was happening and smiled as she realized whom it was.

"Gohan! It's been quite some time since you've come to visit." Bulma said as she made her way towards Gohan, as they landed.

"Yeah. Mum told me to take Goten and Lucy for a visit." He replied, smiling.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" She looked confused.

"Oh! Lucy's our new adopted sister. We found her in the woods near one of the pods. I think she might be from another planet or something." He picked up Lucy and gave her to Bulma.

"Aw! She's such an adorable little girl. I've always wanted a daughter." She sighed, dreaming.

"Woman! There's nothing to eat in this stupid place you call home!" They all turned to see Vegeta, with a towel around his neck, back from his workout.

"Well than, why don't you go shopping for some, lazy bum?" She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta growled and looked towards Lucy. "Who's that kid?"

"That's Lucy. I found her in the woods yesterday." Gohan looked up.

Vegeta examined her, staring at the little horns on her head. "That creature... It looks familiar."

"Really? Do you know where she's from?"

He looked at her for another minute then shook his head, frustrated walking away. "Can't remember"

Bulma and Gohan looked at each other than Lucy, who was sleeping in Bulma's arms.

Whoever Lucy is, she is not from here.

"Well that sure helps a lot" Bulma said sarcastically. "Maybe I can find out where she's from."

Suddenly one of the trees in the yard was cut down. Lucy giggled as she saw what she did. Using four invisible arms that were two meters in length. She managed to pull a whole huge tree out of the ground and toss it aside.

"Did you just see that?!" Bulma asked can't believing her eyes.

"Did you do this Lucy?" Gohan said looking at Lucy in Bulma's arms. Lucy only laughed.

"I feel that things are going to get weirder from here on out" Gohan said.


End file.
